I love you Lucy
by BubbleFishRainbow
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever! It's a one-shot. I hope you like it! It's a LoLu! Loki is mad at Lucy for not visiting him. Loki always teases Lucy and this time she's had enough. T for some mild language I'm not good at judging these kinds of things.


I walk over to my locker wondering why Loki hasn't gotten mad that I haven't visited him in a while. I open my locker and dig around for my notebook for my next class. I hear murmurs down the hall. What's going on? I wonder. Then I see a orange yellow colored lock of hair. Spoke too soon… Ugh! It was Loki… He's gonna be so pissed! Why did he have to show up at school?! He couldn't have waited till after school or something?! I try to hide my face behind the locker door. I hope he won't recognize me! I hear footsteps come closer. The murmurs quiet down. Did he not see me? I slowly peek my head around the locker door. And sure enough there Loki is leaning up against the lockers glaring down at me. I feel my face turn bright red. I try to bury my head inside the locker as though I'm looking for something. I need to think of an escape plan! I feel a strong hand grab my arm. He pulls me out of my locker and slams it closed. He puts his hands against the lockers next to my head trapping me against them. I gulp. I'm screwed in every possible way. "H-hey there." I stutter. He leans his face so our noses almost touch. He glares at me over the rim of his sunglasses.

"Lucy." He say. God! Why does he have to be so hot?! My heart starts thumping so loud that I think even a grandma with sucky hearing could here me from a mile away.

"That's m-me. Hehe." My face is probably so red it could be purple… If that's even possible.

"Whatcha been doin' lately? You haven't visited me in awhile." He asks raising one eyebrow.

"Oh, y-you know.. T-the usual." I say forcing a smile.

"I've missed you." He says giving me the puppy eyes (or.. kitty eyes?). I hear the whispers start to build.

"Are they dating?" "He's cute.. I'm jealous." "Why did he choose her? Lucy's not even that pretty." "He's WAY out of her league." If I wasn't trapped I would have walked right up to her and punched her so hard in the gut she would poop out of her mouth for the next month! I still don't understand why I haven't done that to Loki yet. Maybe it's cause I've secretly had a crush on him since we first met.

"Well I got to get to class, so bye!" That seriously was the stupidest excuse ever. Like hell is he gonna fall for it. Oh well. Time for my stupid escape plan that's probably not gonna work. Wow, I am just full of stupid ideas today aren't I? I duck under his arms and sprint for the girls bathroom. I bet even he's not daring enough to go in there. Hehe this might work afterall. Just as I reach out for the handle of the door he grabs my other arm and pulls me back into his arms. He picks me up and carries me out he door. "Wait what about school!" I say trying to get out of his grip.

"Oh well. You can go back later." He replies. He walks over to his car and drops me in the passenger seat then walks around to the drivers side and gets in. After a few minutes of driving I lose it.

"Why do you always do this?! All you do is tease me! That's t! You don't even realize my feeling for you! Do you even know how hard it is to be teased like this by someone you lie?! It's like I'm here just for you entertainment!" All of the sudden he pulls over to the side of the road and turns off the car. He jumps out and walk around to me and pulls me out. He takes off his sunglasses and stares at me with the most serious look I've ever seen come from him.

"You don't get it do you?"

"Well obviously I don't" I pull away from him and start walking back towards the car but he grabs my arms… again. Third time today, and at this point I've had enough. Just as I'm about to turn and yell in his face, he pulls me into his arms and kisses me. My eye wide with shock. My brain can hardly process what''s happening.

"I love you Lucy! I always have. You just never seemer to notice. I thought you would figure it out but I guess not. Lucy, I love you, so much!"

"M-me to." I say quietly my face turning red all over again.

"Let me hear you say it." He says staring into my eyes.

"I...you" I say as quietly as I can.

"I can't hear you." He stares at me with that look that makes my heart beat so fast it feels like it's about to burst. I stare back.

"I love you." I say then quickly turn my face away, too embarrassed to look at his face.

"You're too cute" There he goes again, my heart beats faster which I didn't even think was possible. He turns my head back towards him and kisses me. This time I kiss him back. After that we just stand there. His arms wrapped around me with his nose buried in my neck. I hug him back not ever wanting to move. Then I remember… I have school. Loki remembers as well. "You have to get back to school don't you Luce?" He says breaking the silence. I hug him tighter to let him know I don't want to go back. "Ohh. So you love me that much! You want to stay with me forever? Geez Lucy it's too soon." He says with a glint in his eye. I push him away.

"Your mean." I say pouting my lips.

"You know I love you." He says. "I'll see you after school." I grab his arm and look at his watch.

"School is already over." I say raising one eyebrow.

"Then in that case you still mine." He pulls me in again and kisses me. I wrap me arms around his neck. I never want to let go.


End file.
